The Farmers Helper
Paticipants Harumi Hyuga The Farmers Helper 'Harumi: '-It was another boring day in Yumegakure, Harumi was simply bored and needed to pass time by doing something. She had recently been assigned to team 2, meaning that she could start doing simple missions around the village. She sluggishly gets out of her bed, stretching her arms over her head while after looking at her mirror, she squints her eyes at the mirror as she sighs at the fact she had messy bed head. So she would get dressed, comb out her hair after she was finished, she would head down stairs to say good-bye to the orphan children with a gentle smile before heading out the door. After heading out of the orphanage, Harumi started to head toward the D-ranked mission board to look for a mission she could do to pass the time. As she was walking along the roads of Yumegakure village, a light summer breeze started gently blowing cherry blossom petals around along with her long soft navy blue hair as she walked. Harumi slowly looks up at the sky with her light crystal blue pupil-less eyes, smiling to herself, as she softly holds her hands behind her back while thinking to herself "One day I'll prove myself to be a worthy shinobi and continue my dream of being the greatest medical ninja ever." After thinking those thoughts, she would smirk to herself with her eyes creasing with determination was written all over her face. Harumi finally arrives at the D-ranked missions board, she glances over the missions trying to decide on which mission to pick, after some time she decided to pick the famer's mission. Despite her height she jumps up to grab the piece of paper from the bored, as she holds the piece of paper in her hands while looking it over to find a map on the back of the paper. After following the map, she finally arrives at the farm were the map lead her to, Harumi would walk over to the house to knock on the door, waiting for someone to open it. The door opens before showing an older man answering the door. Harumi would greet the man with her gentle smile and asks him what exactly he needed to be done around the farm. After speaking with the man, she starts to head to the fields with a bag full of seeds that the man gave her before she headed to the fields. After a few hours of feeding chickens, planting crops, and fixing fences; as it hits mid-day the sun heat started to feel unbearable. Harumi would sigh after fixing the last piece of fencing, she lifts up her head wiping the sweat off her forehead with her forearm. She then picks up her stuff before heading back to the house, she spots something in the distance. Harumi drops her things in a panic of not knowing what was russling around through the crop, she uses her byakugan to spot what was in the crops. Then Harumi saw through her byakugan that it was a boar eating the crop, she sighs in relief that it wasnt any enemy ninja. Harumi starts to recall on what the older man said about the boar eating his crops, so she gets an idea on how to trap the boar. Harumi then started looking for some rope, after finding some rope in the barn she then finds a tree to set up the trap, she then finds some food to put it careful inside the circled rope without triggering the trap. Harumi then gets up and takes a deep breath while taking out one of her kunai, she then uses her byakugan again to find the boar. She dashes toward the boar as she gets her kunai ready, before she gets really close to the boar, she jumps in the air as she pokes the boar with the kunai to try to lure the boar into the trap. After some time trying the get the boar into the trap, the boar was finally heading into the right direction of the trap. Harumi smirked after the boar finally stepped into the trap and was dangling for the tree, she throws the kunai right in between the eyes to kill it. Harumi would smile at the satisfaction of that the farmer won't have any problems with the boar anytime soon. She would then happily pick up the apple that was laid for the trap, took a bite out of it as she started to walk back to the farmer's house to let him know the mission was complete. The farmer genuinely thanked Harumi for her help, as he thanked her, he gave Harumi a big bag full of apples and corn. Harumi thanked the man for the gift she received, as she accepted the gift, she tossed the heavy bag over her shoulder. Harumi would wave back to the man with a smile as she started to head off back to the village. Some time has passed walking back to the village, she takes out the mission paper to find out where to go to hand in the mission. Harumi then finds the place she was looking for and hands in her mission to be complete. -